


BusWard

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Ward - Fandom, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: Bus journeys on post apocalyptic wolds can be pretty random eh?A/N This is a fanfic of Wildbow's new work, Ward, for which he owns all the copyright, and credit. I make no claim to these characters or their world etc.





	BusWard

BusWard.

 

Victoria Dallon sighed. It had taken a while to adjust to life on this world though it had been less traumatic than going through the physical and mental healing that Ms. Amelia Lavere had performed. Vicky shuddered at the sudden memories. Even after all the healing she preferred to shy away from capes and their attendant problems, especially one.

"Hell', she thought, considering an aura she no longer used, something that when asked about by those who knew her old life, she had told them she didn’t want to talk about it. There were still some that obnoxiously persistent, so she answered them. Later, when these mulish individuals boasted in small circles about what they knew, others would laugh and tell them that she had stock, wrong, answers for people like them, that she just wanted to shut up.

Victoria grinned recalling that her last claim, that she was merely her own unpowered twin sister, that the embarrassed family had hidden for public scrutiny when no powers had manifested.

She was jolted from her reverie as the bus came to an unexpected halt in order to take on a young woman that was thumbing it down. It was unusual for anyone olo to be this far out without a lift or their own transport, but not exactly rare either.

“How much do I owe ya for the lift, then?” That voice, part Cape cod and part smug know it all brought Vicky to full attention. and she sat upright like a lightning bolt had shot up her spine. There was no way she would ever forget it, for their two meetings were etched in Vicky's memory.

“What are you doing here, Lisa?” 

“Hello, Glore.” The phrase made Victoria bristle as she knew the freckled blonde boarding had said that to remind her of the less than pleasant nickname she had used in the bank, so very long ago for them.

“Hey, lady, if you're gonna cause a fight on this tub-"

“Then we’ll need to get some oil and swimsuits for 'em both!” Vicky didn’t know what she was going to do later when she had Jasper on his own, but at least it was worth it for the squicked look on Tattletale’s face. 

The gorgeous freckled faced supervillain gave a heavy sigh, then turned and sat down. Vicky’s own smile widened slightly; she was here on a bus with a woman she detested to this day and the latter couldn’t make certain remarks or lift a finger, not without exposing her empowered status.  
Victoria knew that Miss Sara Wilbourn over there was well aware that whilst there no Thinkers aboard, there would be some gifted thinkers. Even Emily Piggot once had a thinker two rating. Her successor. 'Tagg’ had not been around long enough to earn anything other than a ‘suicidal twelve’ rating.

The journey was quiet for several minutes, then Tattletale signalled the bus to stop. Standing, she stretched and then turned and gave that oh so infuriating smirk of hers.

“You had this all planned out, didn’t you T-girl?”

“T-girl... really?”

“Feel free to correct me, please.”

“You first, sweetheart.” Lisa grinned and started to say something else, but cut herself off, with a noticeable effort. “Okay, I hate you, and you hate me. That’s not going to change, not even now, but I have something to tell you. Now, I wouldn’t care but 'she' would and this is what she would do, and damned if I’m going to fail her legacy.”

Tattletale wrote something on piece of paper, and standing slowly, came just far enough that Victoria could gingerly take hold of it. Victoria swallowed as she read the only three words on it, before passing it back with Tattletale saying quietly, “We honor that legacy, always.”

Victoria let the knowledge sink in before looking into usually hostile eyes. With an effort that could only be deemed ‘Superhuman’, she extended her hand, and quietly said “Truce.”

The formerly notorious Thinker looked at her for a single second only before pursing her lips and with an effort of her own repeated the word. “Truce.”

For a moment they stood there until the moment was broken. Unfortunately it was broken by Jasper picking exactly the wrong time to say, “Now kiss each other!”

 

*

Jasper stood in another puddle, drenched as the weather had worsened. He still thought he had made the right choice on exiting a mile or town from Jasperopolis as he called it, as it was either get off the bus or deal with the sudden oncoming storm on board. The way those two glorious woman had looked at him, he’d felt like a male that was surplus to breeding requirements in a more traditional camp of amazons.

He shrugged as he watched he bus dwindle to a speck. Then he said, "And so was born the legend of Jester," he said to himself as the wet sky kept trying to land on him.


End file.
